memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
:Der Artikel über das Gegenstück aus dem Spiegeluniversum ist unter ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) zu finden. und von McCoy in genannt. In gibt McCoy die Besatzung der Enterprise mit 450 an und übertreibt dabei eventuell ein wenig. Als Mittelwert wird von Kirk die Besatzung in mit 430 und in mit exakt 428 angegeben. Im strikten Gegensatz dazu hat die Enterprise unter Pike in nur 203 Besatzungsmitglieder. In der deutschen Synchronfassung von spricht Spock sogar von 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern, im englischen Original jedoch von insgesamt über 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern und Kolonisten auf Omicron Ceti III. Abzüglich der 150 Kolonisten blieben damit nur noch knapp über 350 Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise. ;Stapellauf:2240er ;Umbau:2270-2272 ;Status:2285 zerstört |Bild2=Logo USS Enterprise (NCC-1701).svg }} Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ist ein Raumschiff der ''Constitution''-Klasse welches 2245 zu ihrem Jungfernflug aufbrach. Durch ihre berühmten Kommandanten und die ebenfalls hoch angesehenen Fünf-Jahres-Missionen zählt sie zweifelsohne zu den berühmtesten Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte. Besonders unter Captain James T. Kirk vollzieht sie zahlreiche Erstkontakte zu neuen Spezies, unternimmt mehrere Zeitreisen und ist auch in viele militärische Auseinandersetzungen involviert. Zwischen 2270-2272 wird an der Enterprise eine umfangreiche Umbaumaßnahme durchgeführt, die das äußere Erscheinungsbild stark verändert. Ihre letzte offizielle Mission führt das nunmehr 40 Jahre alte Schiff im Jahr 2285 in den Mutara-Sektor, als sie auf einer Schulungsmission zu einer wichtigen Mission abkommandiert wird, ehe sie nach einem schweren Gefecht in das Raumdock zurückkehrt und ausgemustert werden soll. Allerdings wird das Schiff von Admiral Kirk von dort entwendet und von ihm schließlich über Genesis mittels Selbstzerstörung vernichtet. Besatzung Kommandostab Mannschaft Eine ausführliche Liste ist unter [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Liste der Crew der USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] zu finden.'' Verluste Zwischen 2265 und 2270 sterben 58 Crewmitglieder in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht. Bei einer Besatzung von 430 entspricht das einer Verlustrate von 13,5%. ( ) * siehe Verluste der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Shuttles * siehe Shuttles der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * An Bord dient als Erster Offizier Commander Spock, der einzige Mensch-Vulkanier-Hybrid der Sternenflotte seiner Zeit. * Sie gehört zu den wenigen Schiffen, die es erfolgreich geschafft haben, die Galaktische Barriere zu durchqueren. ( ) * In ihrer Dienstzeit hat sie mehrere erfolgreiche Zeitreisen unternommen, wie beispielsweise auf die Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts. ( ) * Sie ist das einzige Schiff der Sternenflotte, welches den verbotenen Planeten Talos IV besucht hat, 2254 unter Captain Pike und 2267 unter Captain Kirk. ( ) * Die Besatzung der Enterprise hat Kontakt mit mehreren Paralleluniversen, darunter das Antimaterieuniversum, das Spiegeluniversum und das Umkehr-Universum. ( ), ( ) * Auf der Enterprise wird der Tag und Nacht Rhythmus von der Erde simuliert. Abends bzw. nachts wird an Bord der Enterprise das Licht gedämpft, um die Nacht zu simulieren. ( ) * Die Enterprise ist in der Lage eine Autoseparation der Untertassensektion durchzuführen. Da diese Abtrennung allerdings nur für Notfälle gedacht war, können die voneinander getrennten Teile im Nachhinein nicht ohne weiteres wieder zusammengefügt werden. ( ) Technische Ausstattung Die Enterprise hat 14 wissenschaftliche Abteilungen und die besten Geräte und Computer der Flotte. ( ) Geschichte Anfänge Die Enterprise läuft in den 2240ern im Raumdock der San-Francisco-Flottenwerft vom Stapel und ist eines von zwölf Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse, die von der UESPA für die Sternenflotte gebaut worden sind. Einer der Designer des Schiffes ist Lawrence Marvick. ( ) Der erste Captain auf der Enterprise ist Captain Robert April. ( ) Während seiner Dienstzeit wird das Schiff mehrmals überholt, der größte Umbau findet jedoch in den Jahren 2270 bis 2272 statt, wobei fast jedes System ersetzt und die Hüllenstruktur komplett neu konstruiert wurde. Generalüberholung}} Missionen 2254 [[Datei:Enterprise erreicht Talos IV.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht Talos IV.]] Die Enterprise kehrt unter dem Kommando von Captain Pike von einer schwierigen Mission aus dem Rigel-System zurück, als man das Notsignal eines vor 18 Jahren verschollenen Raumschiffs auffängt – der [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]]. Als man ihm nachgeht, entdeckt ein Landetrupp zunächst eine kleine Siedlung der Überlebenden auf Talos IV, die sich jedoch als Illusion der Talosianer herausstellt. Mit ihr bezweckten die Bewohner des Planeten, Captain Pike zu entführen und mit der einzigen wirklichen Überlebenden Vina zusammenzuführen, um die Reife der Menschen zu testen. Erst nach einigen Strapazen und der Entführung von Pikes Nummer Eins und Signalmeister J.M. Colt gelingt es Captain Pike sich und die anderen zu befreien. Allerdings bleibt Vina zurück, denn ihre Schönheit ist ebenfalls nur eine Illusion, welche aufrecht erhalten wurde, da Vina den Absturz zwar überlebt hatte, aber von den Talosianern nur zusammengeflickt wurde. ( ) 2255-2264 thumb|Vor der Umbaumaßnahme thumb|Nach der Umbaumaßnahme Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt zwischen den Jahren 2255 und 2264 wird die Enterprise einem kleineren Umbau unterzogen, bei dem unter anderem die Warpgondeln und der Impulsantrieb überholt werden. Außerdem werden kleinere Modifikationen am Brückenmodul vorgenommen. Zusätzlich zu den externen Veränderungen wird außerdem das Innere der Enterprise einem Umbau unterzogen. Dabei werden vor allem kleinere Designänderungen vorgenommen, wie die farbliche Umgestaltung der Innenräume. ( ) 2265 thumb|left|Die Galaktische Barriere. 2265 unternimmt die Enterprise ihre erste Mission unter dem neuen Kommandanten Captain Kirk. Nachdem das Schiff eine Notfallboje der lang verschollenen [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] entdeckt, wird sie durch die Informationen der Boje darüber unterrichtet, welche Katastrophe die Valiant einst zerstört hatte. Um dem nachzugehen, nimmt die Enterprise Kurs auf den Rand der eigenen Galaxie, wo sie schließlich mit einem merkwürdigen Kraftfeld in Kontakt gerät, welches später bei Mitchell merkwürdige Veränderungen bewirkt. Als seine physischen und psychischen Kräfte immer größer und gefährlicher werden, entschließt sich Kirk dazu, ihn auf dem unbewohnten Planeten Delta Vega auszusetzen. Da Mitchells Kräfte sich jedoch permanent weiter verstärken, kann Kirk ihn schließlich nur mit Hilfe von Doktor Elizabeth Dehner aufhalten und töten. ( ) Nach diesem Vorfall findet ein großer Wechsel innerhalb der Führungsoffiziere statt. Lieutenant Commander Spock bleibt weiterhin Wissenschaftsoffizier, wird aber gleichzeitig der neue Erste Offizier. Doktor Mark Piper wird durch Doktor McCoy ersetzt. Lieutenant Uhura wird neuer Kommunikationsoffizier, während Lieutenant Sulu als neuer Steuermann eingesetzt wird. Für die Position des Navigators wird hingegen kein fester Offizier eingeteilt. 2266 [[Datei:Fesarius 2266.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise und die Fesarius.]] Zu Beginn des zweiten Jahres unter Kirks Kommando stellt die Enterprise einen ersten Kontakt zur Ersten Föderation her, als das Schiff von Captain Balok und seinem gewaltigen Raumschiff, der ''Fesarius'', festgehalten wird. Nachdem es Captain Kirk durch einen Bluff gelingt, dem Gegner zu entkommen, kann er wenig später einen erfolgreichen persönlichen Kontakt zu Balok etablieren. ( ) Kurz darauf verfolgt die Enterprise Harry Mudds Raumschiff in ein Asteroidenfeld. Bei der Flucht wird der Antrieb des Frachters beschädigt und das Schiff treibt in das Asteroidenfeld. Um das Schiff zu schützen, gibt Captain Kirk den Befehl, die Schutzschilde der Enterprise um das Schiff von Harry Mudd auszuweiten. Dabei werden fast alle Energiereserven verbraucht und fast alle Lithiumkristalle werden dabei beschädigt. Kirk gelingt es die Crew des Frachters zu retten, kurz bevor der Frachter an einem Asteroiden zerschellt, aber auf der Enterprise wird die Energie knapp. Die Crew muss sich neue Kristalle von Rigel XII beschaffen. Nach zähen Verhandlungen mit den Bergleuten auf den Planeten, bekommt das Schiff die Kristalle. ( ) [[Datei:Psi-2000.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Psi-2000.]] Einige Zeit später beobachtet die Enterprise den Planeten Psi-2000, als er kurz da vorsteht zu kollabieren. Durch eine Außenmission wird die Besatzung durch einen unbekannten Virus infiziert, der sie daraufhin arbeitsunfähig macht. Da die Antriebssysteme nun nicht mehr kontrolliert werden, fallen sie kurze Zeit später aus, wodurch die Enterprise die Umlaufbahn nicht mehr halten kann. Nachdem es Doktor McCoy gelungen ist, ein geeignetes Gegenmittel herzustellen, riskiert Captain Kirk einen Kaltstart des Warpantriebes, wodurch das Schiff drei Tage in die Vergangenheit katapultiert wird. ( ) Einige Wochen später hat die Enterprise seit 100 Jahren erstmals wieder Kontakt zu den Romulanern in Form eines getarnten Bird-of-Prey. Dieser jedoch hat bereits vier Außenposten der Sternenflotte entlang der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone zerstört. Möglich war dies durch einen neuartigen Plasmatorpedo, bei dem die Verteidigungssysteme der Außenposten relativ wirkungslos waren. Jedoch benötigt die neue Tarnvorrichtung der Romulaner viel Energie, wodurch sie nur zeitweise einsatzfähig ist. Diesen Nachteil macht sich Kirk schließlich zu Nutze und schafft es in einem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, den Gegner auszuschalten. Da der romulanische Kommandant es jedoch als ehrlos ansieht, als Verlierer nach Hause zurückzukehren, aktiviert er am Ende die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes. ( ) thumb|Ein Romulanischer Bird of Prey. Auf dem Planeten Exo III begegnet die Besatzung der Enterprise dem verschwundenen Doktor Roger Korby. Während seines Aufenthaltes hatte Korby einen hoch entwickeltenn Androiden-Duplikator entdeckt, mit dem es relativ einfach war, funktionierende Androiden herzustellen. Allerdings stellt sich im Verlauf des Besuchs heraus, dass Doktor Korby in Wirklichkeit nur ein Androide ist. ( ) Kurz darauf liefert die Enterprise Fracht auf die Strafkolonie auf den Planeten Tantalus V. Die Enterprise empfängt auch Material von dem Planeten. In einer dieser Kisten, welche von den Planeten an Bord der Enterprise gebeamt werden, versteckt sich Simon van Gelder. Später meldet Doktor Tristan Adams, dass ein Gefangener von der Kolonie geflohen ist. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass van Gelder ein Assistent von Adams ist, der auf den Planet mit dem Neuralneutralisator gefoltert wurde. Später fällt auch Kirk dem Neuralneutralisator zum Opfer. Die Crew der Enterprise kann die Kontrolle über die Tantalus-Strafkolonie erlangen, während Adams seinem eigenen Neuralneutralisator zum Opfer fällt. Nach dem Tod von Adams wird Doktor van Gelder der neue Direktor der Kolonie. ( ) [[Datei:Tantalus V.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Tantalus V.]] Gegen Ende des Jahres erhält die Enterprise eine Nachricht von Thomas Leighton, der zu den wenigen Überlebenden des Massakers von Tarsus IV gehört. Leighton glaubt, dass der Anführer einer Theatergruppe in Wirklichkeit Kodos ist, der einst für das Massaker verantwortlich war. Als Kirk die Gruppe schließlich auf sein Schiff einlädt, bewahrheitet sich wenig später durch eine Stimmenanalyse der Verdacht. Jedoch hatte Lenore Karidian, die Tochter von Kodos, zuvor die letzten Zeugen des Massakers getötet. Nachdem man versucht, sie unter Arrest zu stellen, erschießt sie aus Versehen ihren Vater. ( ) 2267 [[Datei:Enterprise erreicht Murasaki 312.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht Murasaki 312.]] Anfang 2267 befindet sich die Enterprise auf dem Weg nach Markus III. Das Schiff transportiert Medikamente, da die Bevölkerung des Planeten von einer Seuche heimgesucht worden ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommt das Schiff am Quasar Murasaki 312 vorbei. Da das Schiff den Auftrag hat, alle Quasare und quasarähnlichen Strukturen zu untersuchen, will Kirk die verbleibende Zeit nutzen, um den Quasar zu erforschen. Unter dem Kommando von Spock fliegt das Shuttle Galileo in den Quasar. Dort aber stürzt das Shuttle auf dem Planet Taurus II ab. Nach einer langen Suchaktion können die Überlebenden gerettet werden. ( ) Kurz darauf muss sich Captain Kirk auf Sternenbasis 11 als erster Captain der Sternenflotte einem Kriegsgericht stellen, wo er sich für den Tod von Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney verantworten muss. Während der Verhandlung stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Finney seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, um sich bei Kirk dafür zu rächen, dass durch seine damalige Meldung Finney bei der Beförderung übergangen worden ist. ( ) thumb|left|Captain Kirk vor einem Kriegsgericht. Einige Wochen später befindet sich die Enterprise wieder auf Sternenbasis 11. Dort entführt Commander Spock seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten Fleet Captain Christopher Pike und das Schiff, um ihn nach Talos IV zu bringen, obwohl der Anflug dieses Planeten bei Todesstrafe verboten ist. Während einer Anhörung zu Spocks Taten wird klar, warum er diese Handlungen begangen hat. Da Captain Pike vor einiger Zeit schwer verletzt wurde, erhoffte sich Spock von dieser Aktion, dass er durch die Talosianer wieder ein menschenwürdiges Leben führen könnte. ( ) Im selben Jahr steuert die Enterprise den geheimnisvollen Vergnügungsplanet an, der sich in der Omikron-Delta-Region befindet. Während ein Außenteam den Planeten erkundet, um dort Landurlaub zu machen, stellt sich schnell heraus, dass der Planet ungeahnte Gefahren birgt. Alle Mitglieder des Landetrupp haben daraufhin merkwürdige Visionen. Bald schon wird ihnen klar, dass der Planet geheimnisvolle und gefährliche Kräfte besitzt: Gedanken werden in Realität umgewandelt. ( ) thumb|Der Horchposten auf Cestus III nach dem Angriff der Gorn. Kurz darauf trifft die Enterprise auf dem Planeten Gothos ein mächtiges Wesen, dass sich selbst "Trelane" nennt. Obwohl das Schiff mehrmals versucht zu entkommen, kann die Enterprise jedoch nichts gegen Trelanes übernatürliche Fähigkeiten unternehmen. Erst als im letzten Moment die Eltern von Trelane eingreifen, kann größeres Unheil von dem Sternenflottenschiff abgehalten werden. ( ) Nachdem die Enterprise auf einen Notruf des Horchpostens auf Cestus III reagiert hat, verfolgt man ein Schiff der Gorn in das Territorium der Metronen. Diese bringen Kirk und den gegnerischen Gorn-Kommandanten auf einen Planeten, auf dem sie gegeneinander kämpfen sollen. Letztlich gewinnt Kirk gegen den physisch überlegenen Gorn aufgrund seines Erfindungsreichtums, lässt ihn aber am Leben. Dieses Verhalten beeindruckt die Metronen schließlich so sehr, dass sie beide Schiffe daraufhin zwar freilassen, aber aus ihrem Gebiet schleudern. ( ) [[Datei:Sol 2.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise nutzt den Fliehkrafteffekt um die Sonne.]] Einige Wochen später entkommt die Enterprise nur knapp der Gravitationswelle eines Schwarzen Sterns. Dies hat jedoch zur Folge, dass das Schiff auf die Erde des Jahres 1969 katapultiert wird. Als die Enterprise von den Überwachungssystemen des 20. Jahrhunderts entdeckt wird, starten von der nahe gelegenen Air-Force-Basis zwei Abfangjäger, um das unbekannte UFO abzuschießen. Der Pilot John Christopher wird jedoch vorher an Bord gebeamt, wodurch sein Flugzeug zerstört wird. Währenddessen beamen Kirk und Sulu zum Stützpunkt hinunter, um eventuelle Beweise zu vernichten. Später gelingt es der Enterprise, mit Hilfe der Gravitation der Sonne zurück in das 23. Jahrhundert zu kehren. ( ) Kurz darauf befindet sich Kirk mit einem Außenteam auf den Planeten Beta III. Auf der Oberfläche sieht der Computer Landru eine Gefahr in der Enterprise für die Bewohner seines Planeten. Der Computer greift die Enterprise mit Hitzestrahlen an. Um die Enterprise und die Bevölkerung von Beta III zu retten vernichtet Kirk den Computer Landru. ( ) [[Datei:SS Botany Bay 2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise entdeckt die Botany Bay.]] Auf einer diplomatischen Mission gerät die Besatzung der Enterprise unfreiwillig in den Krieg zwischen den Planeten Eminiar VII und Vendikar. Allerdings findet dieser Krieg lediglich über Computer statt, wobei der Computer nach jedem erfolgtem Angriff die Totenquote errechnet, welche dann durch spezielle Todeskammern realisiert wird. Während des Aufenthaltes auf dem Planeten Eminiar VII gelingt es Captain Kirk wenig später, den Krieg zu beenden und einen diplomatischen Dialog zu etablieren. ( ) Einige Zeit später entdeckt die Enterprise die lange verschollene [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. An Bord befinden sich mehrere genetisch "verbesserte" Menschen, die sich im Kälteschlaf befinden. Als ihr Anführer Khan Noonien Singh aus der Stasis geholt wird, nutzt er Kirks Gastfreundschaft später aus, um die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu erlangen. Jedoch können Khan und seine wieder erwachten Gefolgsleute im letzten Moment von Captain Kirk überwältigt werden, der sie daraufhin nach Ceti Alpha V ins Exil schickt. ( ) [[Datei:Klingonische Armada.jpg|thumb|left|Die Klingonen greifen die Enterprise an.]] Nachdem die Enterprise einen Notruf von den Pergium-Minen auf Janus VI empfangen hat, hat man dort die erste auf Silizium basierende Lebensform namens Horta entdeckt. ( ) Als sich der kalte Krieg zwischen dem klingonischen Reich und der Föderation zuspitzt, wird die Enterprise nach Organia geschickt, um die Bevölkerung vor einer möglichen Invasion seitens der Klingonen zu schützen. Als den Klingonen jedoch wenig später eine erfolgreiche Invasion gelingt, offenbaren die Organier schließlich ihre wahre Natur und beenden den Krieg mit ihren übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Des Weiteren erlegen sie den beiden Großmächten den Vertrag von Organia auf. ( ) Kurz darauf entdeckt die Enterprise innerhalb alter Ruinen den Wächter der Ewigkeit, ein Zeitportal, das ebenfalls in der Lage ist, zu kommunizieren. Als Doktor McCoy sich aus versehen eine Überdosis Cordrazin injiziert, verliert er daraufhin den Verstand und nutzt den Wächter der Ewigkeit, um in die 30er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts zu gelangen. Dadurch ändert er die Zukunft, wodurch die Föderation niemals existiert hat. Kirk und Spock nehmen schließlich die Verfolgung auf und landen in New York des Jahres 1930. Dort angekommen, lernen sie Edith Keeler kennen, die sich um Obdachlose kümmert. Da McCoy ihr jedoch zuvor das Leben gerettet hatte, wurde dadurch die Zeitlinie verändert. Da Captain Kirk aber einige Zeit vor diesem Ereignis eingetroffen ist, hat er daraufhin keine andere Wahl, als den folgenden tödlichen Unfall zuzulassen und so die eigentliche Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise im Orbit von Vulkan 2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Vulkan.]] Später erreicht die Enterprise die Deneva-Kolonie. Während ihres Aufenthalts wird der Landetrupp von unbekannten Neuralparasiten angegriffen, die bereits viele der Kolonisten getötet haben. Es gelingt schließlich Doktor McCoy und Commander Spock, eine geeignete Methode zu entwickeln, um die Parasiten erfolgreich zu vernichten. ( ) Einige Wochen später müssen Kirk, Spock und McCoy mit ihrem Shuttle auf einem kleinen Planetoiden notlanden. Dabei werden sie von einem jungen Mann begrüßt, der sich später als Zefram Cochrane, dem Erfinder des Warpantriebs, herausstellt. Nur durch die Hilfe des "Companion", einer unsterblichen Lebensform, gelang es Cochrane auf dieser Welt zu überleben. ( ) Die Enterprise gehört zu einer Delegation von drei Schiffen, die bei den Feierlichkeiten auf Altair VI geladen sind. Auf den Weg dorthin bekommt Spock sein Pon Farr. Kirk muss den Planet Vulkan anfliegen um Spock zu retten. Nachdem Spock gerettet ist fliegt die Enterprise nach Altair VI. Die berühmte vulkanische Hohe Priesterin T'Pau setzt sich für Kirk ein, dass dieser für die verspätete Ankunft auf Altair IV keinen Ärger bekommt. ( ) [[Datei:Planetenkiller & Enterprise.jpg|thumb|left|Der Planeten-Killer und die Enterprise.]] Die Enterprise wird schließlich damit beauftragt, das Verschwinden der [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] zu untersuchen, die zuvor von einer gewaltigen automatischen Waffe angegriffen wurde. Da die Außenhülle aus purem Neutronium besteht, sind die Verteidigungssysteme beider Schiffe wirkungslos. Erst als der labile Commodore Decker einen letzten verzweifelten Angriff startet, bei dem er schließlich sein Leben verliert, kann die Enterprise anhand dieser Handlung eine geeignete Methode entwickeln, um dieses gefährliche Objekt funktionsunfähig zu machen. ( ) Einige Zeit später wird die Enterprise von dem Wesen Redjac übernommen. Redjac versucht mit dieser Kontrolle sich von der Angst der Crew zu ernähren. Das Wesen droht sogar die Enterprise zu vernichten um die Crew in Angst zu versetzen. Spock lenkt das Wesen damit ab, dass er den Computer den Wert der Zahl Pi ausrechnen lässt. Um diese unendliche lange Zahl aus zurechnen, ist der Computer beschäftigt und Redjac abgelenkt. Inzwischen injiziert McCoy der Crew ein Beruhigungsmittel, damit die Crew keine Angst mehr vor Redjac hat. Redjac ist gezwungen die Kontrolle über die Enterprise aufzugeben und wird in den Weltraum gebeamt. ( ) [[Datei:Terranische_Offiziere.jpg|thumb|Captain Kirk auf der ISS Enterprise.]] Kurz darauf entdeckt die Enterprise die alte Raumsonde Nomad wieder, die seit dem 20. Jahrhundert als verschollen galt. ( ) Im Orbit des Planeten Gamma Trianguli VI werden der Enterprise von der Oberfläche sämtliche Energievorräte entzogen. Kirk und ein Außenteam befinden sich zu der Zeit auf der Oberfläche. Erst fällt der Warpantrieb aus, dann droht der Impulsantrieb aus zufallen. Die Enterprise droht auf den Planeten zu stürzen. Kirk befiehlt alle Energie in den Impulsantrieb zu stecken und eine Autoseparation der Untertassensektion durchzuführen. Aber die Energievorräte sind zu knapp und die Autoseparation scheitert. Kirk kann im letzten Moment den Verursacher des Energieabzugs finden und vernichten, dadurch wird die Enterprise gerettet. ( ) [[Datei:Bird-of-Preys greifen die Enterprise an.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise wird von mehren Bird-of-Prey angegriffen.]] Der Landetrupp der Enterprise gelangt durch einen Transporterunfall in ein fremdartiges Spiegeluniversum. Dort existiert keine friedliche Föderation der Vereinten Planeten, sondern das terranische Imperium, das mit grausamer Härte über einen Großteil des Alpha-Quadranten herrscht. Die dortige [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] stellte das Prestigeobjekt des Empires dar, welches von einem macht hungrigen und barbarischen Gegenstück von Captain Kirk befehligt wird. ( ) Ende des Jahres besucht ein Außenteam der Enterprise die Forschungseinrichtung auf Gamma Hydra IV. Als das Außenteam auf das Schiff zurückkehrt, beginnt Kirk sowie der Rest des Außenteams rapide zu altern. Daraufhin übernimmt später der an Bord befindliche Commodore Stocker das Kommando, wobei er jedoch gegen plötzlich angreifende romulanische Bird-of-Prey aufgrund seiner mangelnden Erfahrung handlungsunfähig ist. Erst im letzten Moment kann Doktor McCoy ein wirksames Heilmittel entwickeln. ( ) 2268 [[Datei:Brücke mit Tribbles.jpg|thumb|Eine Tribbles Plage an Bord der Enterprise.]] Anfang 2268 entführt der Androide Norman im Auftrag von Harry Mudd die Enterprise. Später übernehmen die Androiden die Enterprise und die gesamte Crew der Enterprise wird auf einen Planeten gebeamt. Aber Kirk und seiner Crew gelingt es die Androiden auszutricksen und wieder die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu übernehmen. ( ) Kurz darauf wird die Enterprise zur Raumstation K-7 berufen, die sich in der Nähe der klingonischen Grenze befindet. Zu dem Zeitpunkt befindet sich eine Tribbles-Plage an Bord. Mit Hilfe der Tribbles deckt die Besatzung ein geheimes Komplott der Klingonen auf, die heimlich die lebenswichtige Getreidelieferung für den Sherman-Planeten vergiftet haben. ( ) Einige Wochen später transportiert die Enterprise 115 Delegierte zum Planeten Babel. An Bord befindet sich aber ein orionischer Spion, der mit Hilfe seiner Kollegen verhindern soll, dass die Enterprise Babel erreicht. Der Spion kann jedoch entdeckt werden und das feindliche Schiff wird vernichtet. Die Enterprise erreicht sicher Babel. ( ) Als nächstes besucht die Enterprise einen erdähnlichen Planeten. Als Kirk das letzte Mal auf diesem Planeten war, hatten die Bewohner eine Entwicklungsstufe ähnlich der Eisenzeit auf der Erde erreicht. Nun, 13 Jahre später, schießen die Bewohner mit Gewehren auf Commander Spock. Als Captain Kirk später auf Klingonen stößt, vermutet er, dass diese dafür verantwortlich sind. Kirk nimmt daraufhin Kontakt mit seinem Schiff auf und lässt 100 Gewehre auf den Planeten beamen, um so einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. ( ) [[Datei:Babel_Konferenz.jpg|thumb|left|Die Botschafter der Babel-Konferenz an Bord der Enterprise.]] Auf dem Planet Argus X entdeckt Kirk dieselbe Lebensform, welche vor 15 Jahren die halbe Besatzung der [[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]] getötet hat. Das Wesen tötet auch mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise. Kirk setzt alles daran das Wesen zu vernichten. Schließlich können Kirk und Fähnrich Garrovick das Wesen mit einer Antimaterieladung vernichten. ( ) Die Crew der Enterprise soll herausfinden, was die [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] vernichtet hat. Die Enterprise folgt dem Kurs der Intrepid. Plötzlich taucht eine Dunkelzone auf und die Enterprise fliegt hinein. Tief im Inneren der Zone befindet sich eine riesige Weltraumamöbe. Diese Amöbe ist für die Vernichtung der Intrepid verantwortlich und breitet sich weiter in der Galaxie aus. Durch eine Antimaterie Explosion kann sie aber vernichtet werden. ( ) Auf dem Planeten Sigma Iotia II stellt die Enterprise fest, dass die Entwicklung des Volkes durch einen damaligen Besuch der [[USS Horizon|USS Horizon]] kontaminiert worden ist. Dadurch hat sich auf dem Planeten eine verbrecherische Gesellschaft entwickelt, die sich stark an den 20er Jahre von Chicago orientiert. Erst als sich Captain Kirk als neuer "Bandenchef" etabliert und so die Gesellschaft vereint, kann dieser Fehler korrigiert werden.( ) [[Datei:Weltraum Amöbe.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise nähert sich der Weltraumamöbe.]] Im selben Jahr gelingt es einem kelvanischen Expeditionsteam aus der entfernten Andromeda-Galaxie, die Enterprise zu kapern. Später wird das Schiff mit kelvanischer Technologie ausgestattet, wodurch sie das erste Schiff der Sternenflotte wird, das erfolgreich die Galaktische Barriere durchbricht. Im Verlaufe des Fluges gelingt es jedoch Captain Kirk, den Anführer Rojan davon zu überzeugen, eine friedliche Umsiedlung in die Milchstraße zu planen, anstatt wie eigentlich vorgesehen, sie militärisch zu erobern. ( ) Als der Historiker John Gill keine Berichte mehr an die Sternenflotte übermittelt, wird die Enterprise ausgesandt, um auf dem Planeten Ekos nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wenig später stellt das Sternenflottenschiff jedoch fest, dass John Gill sein Wissen genutzt hat, um ein neues Drittes Reich zu schaffen, in dem Glauben, eine gute und produktive Gesellschaft dadurch entstehen zu lassen. Jedoch lief dieser Versuch schief und es bildeten sich zwei Parteien, die sich seitdem gegenseitig bekämpfen. Erst durch Gills Tod und dem Eingreifen von Spock und Kirk kann dieses grauenvolle Kapitel abgeschlossen werden. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise NCC-1701 erreicht Sternenbasis 6 - Remastered.jpg|thumb|left|Die USS Enterprise erreicht Sternenbasis 6 um kurz darauf den Computer M5 zu testen.]] Kurz darauf soll auf der Enterprise der neue Supercomputer M5 von Dr. Richard Daystrom getestet werden. Der Computer übernimmt die Kontrolle über das Schiff und damit wird eine Mannschaft überflüssig. Bis auf eine Rumpfmannschaft gehen alle von Bord und der Test beginnt. Der Test beinhaltet auch einen simulierten Kampf mit mehren Schiffen der Sternenflotte. In der Zwischenzeit entwickelt der Computer ein Eigenleben. Der Computer kann nicht mehr zwischen Realität und Simulation unterscheiden. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen der Enterprise und den anderen Schiffen. Es gibt viele Tote und Verletzte auf den anderen Schiffen. Commodore Bob Wesley bekommt von der Sternenflotte den Befehl die Enterprise zu vernichten. In der Zwischenzeit kann Kirk den Computer abschalten und das Schiff ist wieder unter seiner Kontrolle. Als Wesley das merkt wird der Angriff auf die Enterprise abgebrochen. ( ) Kirk bekommt einige Zeit später den Auftrag, nach der [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter]] zu suchen. Die Enterprise findet das Schiff im Orbit von Omega IV. Auf dem Schiff sind alle gestorben. Nur der Captain Ronald Tracey befindet sich auf den Planeten. Er weiß, dass seine Mannschaft durch Bakterien eines biologischen Krieges gestorben ist. Tracey meint, dass man durch diese Bakterien auf diesem Planet auch fast unsterblich wird. Er bricht die Oberste Direktive und mischt sich in die kulturelle Entwicklung der Bevölkerung ein und schreckt auch vor Mord nicht zurück. Kirk ist gezwungen ihn zu verhaften. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise und Exeter.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enteprise und die USS Exeter im Orbit von Omega IV.]] Kurz darauf begibt sich die Enterprise auf eine Mission ins Jahr 1968, wo sie auf den mysteriösen Gary Seven trifft, der behauptet, von Außerirdischen beauftragt und ausgebildet worden zu sein, um die Zerstörung der Erde zu verhindern. Als Seven entkommt, verfolgen ihn Kirk und Spock nach New York. Jedoch stellt sich später heraus, das Gary Sevens Aussage der Wahrheit entspricht und unterstützen ihn dabei, einen eventuellen Atomkrieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und Russland abzuwenden. ( ) Die Enterprise bekommt einige Wochen später den Auftrag Elaan, Dohlman von Elas nach Troyius zu bringen. Elaan soll dort das troyiusische Oberhaupt heiraten um den Frieden zwischen beiden Welten zu sichern. Auf dem Weg dorthin erscheint ein klingonischer Schlachtkreuzer, der die Enterprise verfolgt. Einer von Elaans Gefolgsleuten sabotiert im Auftrag der Klingonen den Antrieb. Die Klingonen greifen die Enterprise an und ohne die Energie aus dem Antrieb ist das Schiff wehrlos. Mit Hilfe von Elaans Halsschmuck, welcher aus Dilithium besteht, kann die Energieversorgung wieder hergestellt werden und Klingonen werden besiegt. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise in der Falle.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise in der Falle der Romulaner.]] Die'' Enterprise'' versucht erfolglos einen Asteroiden aufzuhalten, der auf den Planet Amerind zu fliegt. Mit Hilfe der Technik, welche fremde Wesen auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen haben, kann die Kollision verhindert und die Bevölkerung auf dem Planet gerettet werden. ( ) Einige Wochen später beginnt Kirk absichtlich damit, ein anormales Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, wodurch er mit dem Schiff – unter Protest der Crew – in die romulanische Neutral Zone eindringt. Später wird die Enterprise durch drei romulanische Kreuzer der ''D7''-Klasse eingekreist. Anschließend treffen sich Kirk und Spock mit dem romulanischen Kommandanten, wo beide einen angeblichen Tod Kirks fingieren. Dadurch kann er wenig später als romulanischer Centurion verkleidet eine funktionsfähige Tarnvorrichtung entwenden. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise Asteroid.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise versucht den Asteroid zu stoppen.]] Die Enterprise befördert Botschafter Kollos, den Vertreter eines Volkes von Energiewesen nach Hause. Kollos Spezies sieht für die meisten Wesen dermaßen fremdartig aus, dass schon ihr Anblick zu Wahnsinn führt. Einer seiner Begleiter ist Lawrence Marvick. Aber Marvick ist auf Kollos eifersüchtig und will ihn töten. Bei dem Anblick des Medusen wird er wahnsinnig. In diesem Zustand macht er sich am Warpantrieb zu schaffen. Dadurch wird die Enterprise in die galaktische Barriere geschleudert. Mit Kollos Hilfe fliegt die Enterprise wieder zurück in die Galaxie. ( ) Die Enterprise entdeckt einige Wochen später das führerlose Schwesterschiff [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. Als sie wenig später an Bord gehen, entdecken sie, dass sich die gesamte Besatzung gegenseitig umgebracht hat. Nachdem die Defiant per Interphase in ein unbekanntes Paralleluniversum abdriftet, kann sich Captain Kirk nicht mehr rechtzeitig hinüberbeamen. Da kurze Zeit später auch noch die Tholianer aufgrund der Grenzüberschreitung der Enterprise in das Geschehen eingreifen, kann Kirk erst in letzter Sekunde von der Defiant geholt werden, bevor das Schwesterschiff für immer verschwindet. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise in einem Netz.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise in einem tholianischen Netz.]] Bald darauf erhält die Enterprise einen Notruf von einer Kolonie auf dem Planeten Beta XII-A. Dort ist aber von der Kolonie keine Spur mehr übrig. Man macht die Klingonen, welche sich mit ihren Schiff in der Nähe aufhalten, dafür verantwortlich. Die Klingonen nehmen das Außenteam als Geisel und beamen mit ihnen an Bord der Enterprise. An Bord werden die Klingonen wieder überwältigt und eingesperrt. Plötzlich verschwinden die Phaser und es erscheinen überall Schwerter. Die Klingonen kommen frei und es kommt überall zu Kämpfen an Bord. In Wirklichkeit ist ein fremdes Wesen für die Kämpfe und den Hass an Bord verantwortlich. Das Wesen kann besiegt werden, nachdem Menschen und Klingonen sich verbündeten und lernten einander zu vertrauen. ( ) Kurz darauf übernimmt der Platonier Parmen die Kontrolle über die Enterprise. Er verhindert, dass das Außenteam von Platonius beamen und die Enterprise fliehen kann. Die Enterprise bekommt auch die Folgen von Parmens Krankheit und seinen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten zu spüren, als das Schiff von Parmen durchgeschüttelt wird. Als Kirk dieselben Kräfte erlangt gelingt es der Enterprise zu fliehen. ( ) thumb|Klingonen und Offiziere der Sternenflotte bekämpfen sich. Im selben Jahr versucht eine Gruppe von Scalosianer die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Die Scalosianer bewegen sich in einer beschleunigten Zeit. Sie bewegen sich so schnell, dass man sie nicht sehen kann. Kirk und Spock können die Scalosianer aber aufhalten. ( ) Kirk und sein Außenteam beamen auf einen unbekannten Planeten. Plötzlich taucht aus dem Nichts eine Frau auf und die Enterprise wird viele Lichtjahre entfernt weg geschleudert. Die Enterprise fliegt zurück zum Planeten, um das Außenteam zu retten. In der Zwischenzeit erscheint wieder die Frau und sabotiert den Antrieb. Es droht ein Warpkernbruch. Scotty muss in eine Jefferies-Röhre kriechen und den magnetischen Fluss mit einer elektromagnetischen Sonde unterbrechen. Im letzten Moment schafft er es und die Enterprise ist gerettet. Kurz darauf erreicht die Enterprise wieder den Planeten. ( ) Auf den Weg nach Ariannus nimmt die Enterprise einen Flüchtling auf, der Lokai heißt auf. Kurz darauf erscheint sein Verfolger Bele. Dieser zwingt Kirk mit der Enterprise nach Cheron zu fliegen, damit Lokai dort verurteilt wird. Erst als Kirk die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert lenkt Bele ein und die Enterprise setzt die Rettungsmission auf Ariannus fort. Nach dieser Mission sabotiert Bele die Selbstzerstörung und übernimmt wieder die Enterprise und fliegt nach Cheron. Bele und Lokai müssen auf Cheron feststellen, dass ihre Welt durch Kriege vernichtet wurde – das einzige, was ihnen bleibt ist ihr Hass. ( ) 2269 [[Datei:Elba II 2269.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Elba II.]] Anfang 2269 besucht die Enterprise die Nervenheilanstalt auf dem Planeten Elba II, wo auch der berühmte ehemalige Fleet Captain Garth von Izar als Patient untergebracht ist. Garth, der zwischenzeitlich gelernt hatte, sein Äußeres durch Zelluläre Metamorphose beliebig zu verändern, startet eine Revolte und versucht das Kommando über die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Commander Spock kann jedoch das Schlimmste verhindern, wodurch sich der Zustand im Rehabilitationszentrum wieder normalisiert. ( ) [[Datei:Gideon 2269.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise bei Gideon.]] Später wird die Enterprise zum Planeten Gideon beordert. Unwissend, dass die Gideoner eine exakte Kopie der Enterprise gebaut haben, betritt Kirk den Planeten. Dort fällt sein Gedächtnis aus und ihm wird ohne sein Wissen Blut entnommen, dass einer Frau namens Odana injiziert wird. Der Captain läuft anschließend für einige Zeit durch die leere Enterprise-Kopie und trifft schließlich auf Odana, die behauptet, sie würde sich nicht mehr an ihre Herkunft erinnern. Der Plan der Gideoner geht auf und Kirk kommt Odana näher. Auf einmal beginnt Odana allerdings zu erkranken. Daraufhin taucht Odanas Vater Hodin, der Führer des gideonischen Rates, auf, um seiner Tochter zu helfen und erzählt, dass Kirk an einer seltenen Blutkrankheit leidet. Auf dem Planeten Gideon herrscht große Überbevölkerung, da die Bewohner sehr langlebig sind. Hodins Ziel ist es, das Blut von Kirk dazu zu benutzen, den Gideonern den Tod näher zu bringen. Er glaubt, dass Odanas Tod die Bewohner dazu veranlasst, ihr Leben zu beenden, sodass Gideon wieder zu dem Paradies wird, das es früher einmal war. Doch am Ende beamt sich Spock von der echten Enterprise auf den Planeten und ihm gelingt es, seinen Captain zu befreien. ( ) [[Datei:USS Enterprise erreicht Memory Alpha.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise erreicht Memory Alpha.]] Kurz darauf hat die Enterprise Kontakt mit mehreren körperlosen Lebensformen, die zuvor das Personal auf Memory Alpha getötet haben. Sie stellen sich später als die Zetarianer heraus, die nun versuchen, die Kontrolle über Lieutenant Mira Romaine zu übernehmen. Bei dem erfolgreichen Versuch, die Kontrolle wieder zu neutralisieren, werden sie schließlich getötet. ( ) Einige Wochen später besucht die Enterprise die Wolkenstadt Stratos City auf dem Planeten Ardana. Dort angekommen wird die Besatzung unfreiwillig in den Kampf zwischen den Bewohnern von Stratos City und den Arbeitern, die in den Minen arbeiten, hineingezogen. In diesem Kampf versuchen die Minenarbeiter bessere Arbeits- und Lebensbedingungen zu erwirken. Erst durch Captain Kirks unkonventionelles Handeln kann eine brauchbare Lösung gefunden werden. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise im Orbit von Eden.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Eden.]] Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres spürt die Enterprise das gestohlene Raumschiff Aurora auf und verfolgt es. Captain Kirk lässt das Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl erfassen. Allerdings versucht die Besatzung der Aurora weiterhin mit maximaler Energie zu entkommen, wodurch der Antrieb der Aurora überlastet und das Raumschiff zerstört wird. Im letzten Moment gelingt es der Crew der Enterprise, die Mannschaft der Aurora herauszubeamen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Gruppe auf der Suche nach dem sagenhaften Planeten Eden ist, auf dem paradiesische Zustände herschen sollen. Angeführt werden sie von dem berühmten Wissenschaftler Doktor Sevrin. Er motiviert seine Anhänger dazu, alles über die Enterprise in Erfahrung zu bringen, sodass es der kleinen Gruppe wenig später gelingt, in die Sekundäre Brücke einzudringen und das Raumschiff zu übernehmen, um so zum Planeten Eden zu kommen. Als die Enterprise Eden erreicht, nutzt Sevrin einen Ultraschallsender, um die Crew zu betäuben, sodass er und seine Anhänger ungehindert ein Shuttle stehlen können, um damit auf dem Planeten zu landen. Kurz darauf gelingt es Kirk, die Schallwellen abzuschalten, wenige Momente bevor die gesamte Crew zu sterben droht. Als der Captain und ein Landetrupp schließlich auf den Planeten beamen, stellt sich heraus, dass der Schein Edens trügt. Zwar ist die Oberfläche äußerlich wunderschön, allerdings birgt sie sehr viele tödliche Gefahren. Die gesamte Vegetation sondert Säure ab und die Früchte sind hochgiftig. Sevrin möchte dies nicht wahrhaben, weshalb er eine der Früchte isst und daran stirbt. Dies überzeugt seine Anhänger davon, die Hoffnung auf ein angenehmes Leben in dieser Umgebung aufzugeben und mit dem Außenteam auf die Enterprise zurückzukehren. ( ) [[Datei:Orbit von Holberg 917G.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise bei Holberg 917G.]] Einige Zeit später infiziert sich die Mannschaft der Enterprise mit Rigelianischem Fieber. Auf dem Planeten Holberg 917G finden sie schließlich das passende Gegenmittel. Dort treffen sie auf einen Mann namens Flint mit seinem Roboter M-4. Flint befiehlt seinem Roboter, das Heilmittel Ritalin für die Landegruppe zu besorgen und lädt das Außenteam in seinen Palast ein. Daraufhin stellt er ihnen die Frau Rayna Kapec vor und behauptet, er behüte sie schon seit ihrer Jugend. Im Laufe der Mission verlieben sich Kirk und Rayna ineinander, doch als M-4 seine Aufgabe beendet hat, offenbart Flint, dass Rayna in Wirklichkeit eine Androidin ist, die er selbst als optimale Gefährtin für sich konstruiert hat. Flint erzählt daraufhin, dass er im 4. Jahrtausend vor Christus auf der Erde geboren worden sei und damals bemerkt habe, dass er unsterblich ist. Während der Jahrtausende nahm er verschiedene Namen an und sammelte Ruhm und Reichtum an. Später sei er dann auf den Planeten Holberg 917G gezogen, um dort eine ihm ebenbürtige Frau zu konstruieren. Er berichtet, dass Rayna erst seit Kirks Erscheinen Gefühle haben kann und wird eifersüchtig, da Kirk sich weigert, seine Liebe zu Rayna aufzugeben. Rayna kann all diese emotionalen Ereignisse nicht verarbeiten, weshalb ihre Schaltkreise die Funktion einstellen und sie stirbt. Kirk und Flint sind beide sehr traurig darüber und bereuen ihr eigenes Verhalten. Mit dem Ritalin verlässt das Außenteam den Planeten und kehrt auf die Enterprise zurück. ( ) [[Datei:Excalbia.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise verlässt Excalbia.]] Aufgrund von Vermessungsarbeiten passiert die Enterprise den Planeten Excalbia und wird von einer Person begrüßt, die äußerlich dem amerikanischen Präsidenten Abraham Lincoln bis aufs Haar gleicht. Durch ihn treffen sie auf die Excalbianer, die daraufhin ein Experiment starten, um dadurch mehr über das Prinzip "Gut und Böse" zu erfahren. Dabei kreieren die Excalbianer neben Lincoln auch Surak, Colonel Green, Kahless, Zora und Dschingis Khan. ( ) [[Datei:Sarpeidon.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Sarpeidon.]] Auf den Planet Sarpeidon will die Besatzung der Enterprise herausfinden, was mit der Bevölkerung geschehen ist. Kirk findet heraus, dass die Bevölkerung durch ein Zeitportal, dem Atavachron, in die Vergangenheit geflohen ist um so dem Untergang ihres Planten zu entgehen. ( ) [[Datei:Camus II Remastered.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise bei Camus II.]] Einige Zeit später erreicht die Enterprise den Planeten Camus II. Das dort lebende Forschungsteam um Doktor Janice Lester, eine Frau, mit der Captain Kirk die Sternenflottenakademie besuchte, wurde von einer schweren Katastrophe bedroht. Die einzigen Überlebenden sind Doktor Arthur Coleman und Doktor Janice Lester. Letztere ist aufgrund einer Strahlenvergiftung jedoch nicht ansprechbar. Als Kirk mit Lester alleine gelassen wird, springt diese jedoch plötzlich auf und aktiviert durch einen Knopfdruck ein Kraftfeld, das Kirk bewegungsunfähig macht. Mithilfe einer alten Maschine gelingt es ihr, ihre eigene Persönlichkeit mit der von Kirk auszutauschen. In Kirks Körper kann sie nun ihrem alten Traum nachgehen, Captain eines Raumschiffes zu sein, etwas, um das sie Kirk immer beneidet hat. Zusammen mit dem nichtsahnenden Außenteam gelangt sie schließlich auf die Enterprise. Zwar versucht Lester, sich wie Kirk zu verhalten, doch die Führungsoffiziere bemerken bereits nach kurzer Zeit, dass es sich nicht um den wahren Kirk handeln kann. Verzweifelt versucht Lester daraufhin, Doktor Coleman dazu zu bringen, den wahren Captain Kirk, der nun in ihrem früheren Körper existiert, zu ermorden, sodass man sie nie mehr in ihren alten Körper zurücktauschen kann. Ihr Plan schlägt jedoch fehl und der Tausch kann rückgängig gemacht werden, sodass beide wieder in ihre ursprünglichen Körper zurückkehren. ( ) thumb|Vor der Umbaumaßnahme thumb|Nach der Umbaumaßnahme Kurz darauf wird die Enterprise einem Umbau unterzogen, bei dem unter anderem der Sekundärrumpf des Schiffes leicht verlängert wird. Außerdem werden Modifikationen an der Deflektorschüssel und den Warpgondeln vorgenommen. ( ) [[Datei:USS Enterprise bei Questar M-17.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Questar M-17.]] Bei Questar M-17 wird die Enterprise von einem fremden feindlichen Wesen übernommen. Das Wesen erlangt Kontrolle über den Computer und die Mannschaft muss tun, was das Wesen will. Mit Hilfe des Fliehkrafteffekts um den toten Stern kann das Schiff von dem Wesen befreit werden. Das Wesen ist darauf auf dem toten Stern Questar M-17 gefangen. ( ) Kurz darauf benutzen Kirk und Spock erneut den Wächter der Ewigkeit, um mit seiner Hilfe die frühe Geschichte von Orion zu untersuchen. Als Kirk zurückkehrt, ist er plötzlicher Weise der einzige, der sich daran erinnern kann, dass Spock der Erste Offizier des Schiffes ist. Die Erklärung findet sich schließlich in der Tatsache, dass eine alternative Zeitlinie geschaffen worden ist, in der Spock in jungen Jahren starb. ( ) [[Datei:Kosmische Wolke Enterprise.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise in der Kosmischen Wolke.]] Auf den Planet Mantilles fliegt eine unbekannte kosmische Wolke zu. Diese Wolke droht den Planet zu vernichten. Um den Planet zu retten fliegt die Enterprise in die Wolke hinein um herauszufinden, was die Wolke ist. Als man herausfindet, dass die Wolke eine intelligente Lebensform ist, nimmt Spock mit der Wolke telepathisch Kontakt auf. Er kann das Wesen überzeugen, den Angriff auf den Planeten abzubrechen. ( ) Einige Wochen später hat die Enterprise den Auftrag, zwei Roboter-Getreideschiffen Geleitschutz zu geben. Bei dem Flug trifft die Besatzung wieder auf dem Tribblehändler Cyrano Jones. Dieser hat den Klingonen einen Glommer gestohlen. Die Klingonen verfolgen Jones und greifen auch die Enterprise und die Getreideschiffe mit ihrer neuen Stasiswaffe an. Als Kirk den Glommer den Klingonen übergibt, brechen sie den Angriff ab. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise Stasisfeld.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise unter dem Einfluss der klingonischen Stasiswaffe.]] Einige Zeit später findet die Enterprise den verschollenden Carter Winston. Winston wird freundlich an Bord begrüßt. In Wirklichkeit ist Winston ein Vendorianer, der jede Gestalt annehmen kann. Der Vendorianer soll im Auftrag der Romulaner die Enterprise in eine Falle locken. Die Erinnerungen an den echten Carter Winston, der immer das Gute in einem sieht, bringt den Vendorianer dazu Kirk zu helfen und die Enterprise vor den Romulanern zu retten. ( ) Kurz darauf fliegt die Enterprise in das Zentrum unserer Galaxie um nach neu erschaffener Materie zu forschen. Plötzlich wird das Schiff unaufhörlich von einer geheimnisvollen Wirbelenergie angezogen. Als die Enterprise ins "Auge" des Wirbels gelangt, herrscht "Windstille" und ein fremdes Wesen namens Lucien taucht plötzlich auf. Er lädt die Crew auf den Planeten Megas-Tu ein. Aber einige Megasier trauen den Menschen nicht, da sie ihr Verhalten aus der Vergangenheit kennen. Es kommt zu einen Prozess gegen die Menschen, aber Kirk kann den Megasiern beweisen, dass die Menschen sich inzwischen geändert haben. ( ) [[Datei:Delta-Dreieck.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise und die IKS Klothos im Delta-Dreieck.]] Ein paar Wochen später übernimmt der Computer des Landurlaubsplaneten die Kontrolle über die Enterprise. Der Computer schaltet die künstliche Schwerkraft ab, damit die Crew das Schiff nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Der Computer will mit dem Schiff den Planeten verlassen. Kirk und Spock können den Computer überzeugen, dass er mehr über die Kulturen des Weltraums lernen kann, wenn er auf den Planeten bleibt. Dies sieht der Computer ein und er lässt das Schiff wieder frei. ( ) Zusammen mit der [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] verschwindet die Enterprise im Delta-Dreieck. Um zurück in den normalen Raum zu gelangen müssen die Menschen und Klingonen zusammenarbeiten und ihre Antriebe vereinen. Die Klingonen gehen scheinbar darauf ein und verstecken heimlich an Bord der Enterprise Sprengstoff. Mit vereinter Kraft können beide Schiffe aus dem Delta-Dreieck entkommen. Kirk und Scott können kurz darauf den Sprengstoff lokalisieren und beamen den Sprengstoff im letzten Moment ins All. ( ) 2270 [[Datei:Enterprise und ein Schiff der Orioner.jpg|thumb|Ein orionisches Raumschiff und die Enterprise.]] Anfang 2270 wird das Frachtschiff [[USS Huron|USS Huron]] von orionischen Piraten angegriffen und geplündert. Wenig später gelingt es der Enterprise, das verantwortliche Piratenschiff festzusetzen. Dieser Vorfall markiert die Tatsache, dass die Orioner ihren neutralen Status nun aufgegeben haben. ( ) Einige Zeit später reist die Enterprise zum vor kurzem neu entdeckten Planeten Delta Theta III, um dort nach möglichem Leben zu suchen. Der Pandronier Commander Ari bn Bem ist als Beobachter mit an Bord, um die Mission zu überwachen. Als ein Landetrupp auf den Planeten hinuntergebeamt wird, wird Bem von den Einheimischen gefangen genommen. Daraufhin versucht Kirk ihn zu retten und wird dabei von der Göttin des Planeten angesprochen, die ihm befiehlt, den Planeten und seine Einwohner in Frieden zu lassen. Bem, der eigentlich nur Kirk auf die Probe stellen will, muss nun erkennen, dass er durch sein Handeln das Leben der gesamten Enterprise-Crew gefährdet. Er möchte sich deshalb selbst töten, doch Kirk gelingt es, ihn umzustimmen und mit ihm auf die Enterprise zurückzukehren. Schließlich erhält die Enterprise von der Göttin die Erlaubnis, den Orbit zu verlassen und ihre Reise fortzusetzen. ( ) thumb|left|Im Hinterhalt der Romulaner. Auf der Flucht vor drei romulanischen Kreuzern fliegt die Enterprise durch ein Energiefeld. Kurz darauf benimmt sich der Computer der Enterprise seltsam. Der Computer wurde von einem fremden Wesen übernommen und beginnt der Crew Streiche zu spielen. Als Scott versucht den Computer zu reparieren, dreht der Computer die Schwerkraft um und alle kleben an der Decke. Mit einem Trick lockt Kirk das Schiff mit dem Wesen wieder in das Energiefeld. Dort kann das Schiff wieder von dem Wesen befreit werden. ( ) Einige Zeit später fliegt die Enterprise zum Planeten Dramia, um medizinische Ausrüstung auf den Planeten zu bringen. Dabei wird Doktor McCoy verhaftet und dafür angeklagt, vor neunzehn Jahren eine Seuche auf Dramia II verursacht zu haben, die viele Tote gekostet hat. Während McCoy auf Dramia in Untersuchungshaft bleibt, begeben sich Kirk und Spock nach Dramia II, um dort McCoys Unschuld zu beweisen. Der Planet wird von ihnen völlig verwüstet und mit nur wenigen Überlebenden vorgefunden. Unter den übrigen Dramianern treffen sie auf Kol-Tai, dessen Leben vor vielen Jahren von McCoy gerettet wurde. Durch die Aussage von Kol-Toi kann McCoys Unschuld bewiesen werden, doch dann bricht die Auroraseuche auch auf der Enterprise aus und der Crew droht der Tod. [[Datei:Dramia II.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise fliegt nach Dramia II.]] Spock ist als einziges Besatzungsmitglied immun gegen die Seuche und befreit McCoy aus dem Gefängnis, sodass dieser ein Heilmittel gegen die Seuche finden kann. McCoy gelingt es schließlich, durch die Erforschung von Kol-Tais Blut ein Gegenmittel zu synthetisieren. Daraufhin wird McCoy von der dramianischen Regierung freigesprochen und für seine Verdienste für die Bekämpfung der Seuche von den Dramianern und der Föderation ausgezeichnet. ( ) Kurz darauf verfolgt die Enterprise die Spur einer mysteriösen Raumsonde, die plötzlich im Territorium der Föderation aufgetaucht ist, das Sonnensystem gescannt und dann Signale in den Weltraum gefunkt hat. Bevor die Sonde jedoch abgefangen werden kann, zerstört sie sich schließlich selbst. Im Verlauf der Mission wird das Schiff durch ein unbekanntes Wesen namens Kulkulkan festgesetzt. ( ) [[Datei:Umkehr-Universum.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Umkehr-Universum.]] Ende des Jahres gelangt die Enterprise durch einen Unfall in das Umkehr-Universum. In dem Umkehruniversum ist das Weltall hell und die Sterne dunkel und die Zeit läuft dort rückwärts. Die Besatzung wird deshalb immer jünger. Mit Hilfe der Bewohner dieses Universums gelangt die Enterprise wieder in das normale Universum. Als Captain Kirk zu jung ist, übernimmt Commodore Robert April, der sich zu dieser Zeit auf der Enterprise befindet, das Kommando über das Schiff. Als die Enterprise das normale Universum erreicht, erhalten alle Crewmitglieder wieder ihr normales Alter. ( ) 2270-2272 Generalüberholung thumb|Der Große Umbau thumb|Vor der Umbaumaßnahme thumb|Nach der Umbaumaßnahme Nach dem Abschluss der vierten Fünf-Jahres-Mission unter Captain Kirk kehrt das Schiff für eine vollständige Generalüberholung im Rahmen einer allgemeinen Flottenaufrüstung zu der San-Francisco-Flottenwerft zurück, wo das Schiff anschließend massiv umgebaut wird. ( ) Zu der umfangreichen Umbaumaßnahme zählen beispielsweise folgende Umbauten: * der Durchmesser der Untertassensektion ist minimal vergrößert worden * kleinere und kompaktere Warpgondeln ersetzen die älteren zylindrischen Versionen * die mechanische Deflektorschüssel wird durch eine aktuelle Version ersetzt * die Anzahl der Verteidigungssysteme wird erhöht, besonders im Bereich der Phaseremitter * ein neu entwickelter Warpkern sorgt für mehr Energieleistung * sämtliche internen Einrichtungen werden durch aktuelle Designs ersetzt * ein wesentlich stärkerer Schutzschild wird installiert * die vorderen Torpedorampen werden von der Untertassensektion in die "Halssektion" verlegt 2273 [[Datei:Vger2.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise dringt in V'Ger ein.]] Nachdem ein unbekanntes Objekt Kurs auf die Erde nimmt, erhält der zum Admiral beförderte Kirk das Kommando über die vollständig modernisierte Enterprise. Als jedoch der noch nicht getestete Warpantrieb einsatzunfähig wird, kann erst der später eintreffende Spock den Warpantrieb reparieren. Das Objekt erweist sich als gigantisches Kraftfeld zwölfter Potenz. Aus dem Inneren der Wolke versucht jemand die Enterprise zu kontaktieren, allerdings bleibt der Ruf zunächst unbeantwortet, so dass das Feuer auf die Enterprise eröffnet wird. Die neuartigen Schutzschilde erweisen sich als sehr effektiv, wodurch die Mannschaft genug Zeit hat, das empfangene Signal zu analysieren und entsprechend zu antworten. Nach der erfolgreichen Antwort setzt die Enterprise den Kurs ins Zentrum der Wolke fort. Nach einigen Momenten stößt sie auf ein gigantisches Schiff, von dem eine Sonde auf die Brücke geschickt wird, die, als ihr der Zugriff auf die Datenbanken des Schiffs verwehrt wird, Lieutenant Ilia zuerst scannt und dann dematerialisiert. Nachdem die Enterprise mit einem Traktorstrahl in das gigantische Schiff gezogen worden ist, erscheint eine mechanische Kopie von Ilia, die sich als weitere Sonde herausstellt. Von der Sonde erfährt die Besatzung schließlich, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um V'Ger handelt und dass die Sonde an Bord geschickt wurde, um zu erforschen, warum die Enterprise von Kohlenstoffeinheiten infiziert ist. [[Datei:Enterprise Schutzschirme.jpg|thumb|V'Ger greift die Enterprise an.]] Um mehr über V'Ger zu erfahren, beschafft sich Spock einen Raumanzug und versucht, mit V'Ger eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchzuführen, wodurch er erfährt, dass V'Ger eigentlich noch ein Kind ist, dessen treibende Frage "Ist da sonst gar nichts mehr?" ist – und dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Schöpfer ist. Kirk gibt nun vor, dass er V'Gers Schöpfer kennt, stellt aber gleichzeitig die Bedingung, dass diese Information nur an V'Ger selbst übergeben werden kann. V'Ger erklärt sich einverstanden und zieht die Enterprise weiter in sich hinein. Im Innern erschafft er eine für Menschen atembare Atmosphäre und einen Korridor zur zentralen Einheit. Während die Enterprise sich dem Zentrum nähert, befiehlt Kirk das Schiff durch Sternenflottenorder 2005 auf die Selbstzerstörung vorzubereiten. Sollten die Verhandlungen fehlschlagen, wäre es somit möglich, durch die Antimaterieexplosion der Enterprise auch V'ger zu zerstören und damit die Erde zu retten. thumb|left|Kurz vor dem direkten Kontakt mit Voyager VI. Im Zentrum findet das Außenteam eine alte Raumsonde der NASA namens Voyager VI vor, die einst auf einer Maschinenwelt landete. Da Teile der Namensplakette korrodiert waren, erbaute das "Maschinenvolk" ein gigantisches Raumschiff und schickte es zurück, um ihren Erbauer wiederzufinden und den Auftrag zu vollenden, indem sie ihm ihre gesammelten Daten übermittelt. Allerdings gestaltet sich dies komplizierter als angenommen. V'Ger will sich mit dem Schöpfer vereinen und verweigert die Annahme des alten Codes, den die Enterprise sendet. Da die Erde aber kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung steht, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dass Commander Decker die Vereinigung mit V'Ger sucht. Da sich alles um sie herum auflöst, begeben sich Kirk, Spock und Doktor McCoy wieder zurück zum Schiff, das sich nach dem Verschwinden von V'Ger im Orbit um die unversehrte Erde wiederfindet. Spock erklärt, dass man die Geburt einer neuen Lebensform erlebt habe. ( ) 2285 [[Datei:Enterprise erreicht Regula I.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht das Regula 1 Weltraumlabor.]] Im Jahr 2285 untersucht die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] den Planeten Ceti Alpha VI, um zu überprüfen, ob er als Testmöglichkeit für das Genesis-Projekt in Frage kommt. Nachdem sich Captain Terrell und sein Erster Offizier Chekov hinunter beamen, glauben sie derweil, auf Ceti Alpha VI zu sein. Jedoch treffen beide überraschenderweise Khan Noonien Singh und seine Gefolgsleute an, der sie daraufhin gefangen nimmt. Später kapert er die Reliant und nimmt Kurs auf das Weltraumlabor Regula 1, um das Genesis-Projekt in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Währenddessen ist die Enterprise auf einer Trainingsmission unterwegs, als die Projektleiterin Doktor Carol Marcus versucht, Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufzunehmen. Admiral Kirk entscheidet sich daraufhin nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Khan erwartet jedoch schon die Enterprise und fängt sie noch vor Regula 1 ab. Während des darauf folgenden Gefechts gelingt es Khan, Kirks Schiff schwer zu beschädigen, muss sich allerdings kurz darauf zurückziehen, als Kirk den Prefix-Code gegen die Reliant einsetzt. [[Datei:Kampf_im_Mutara-Nebel.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise bekämpft die Reliant.]] Khan hingegen war zuvor auf Regula 1 und hatte alle Anwesenden gefoltert, um die Daten des Projektes zu erhalten. Doktor Marcus und ihr Sohn David konnten sich jedoch mit dem Genesis-Projektil auf dem Planetoiden Regula in Sicherheit bringen. Als Kirk beide später findet, darunter auch Captain Terrell und Chekov, gelingt es Khan durch die beiden das Genesis-Projektil auf die Reliant zu beamen. Da Admiral Kirk weiß, dass er die Reliant im jetzigen Zustand nicht besiegen kann, lockt er den Gegner in den nahe gelegenen Mutara-Nebel, wodurch beide Schiffe nun die gleichen Voraussetzungen haben. Während des Kampfes kann Kirk mehrere Volltreffer landen, wodurch Khan fast all seine Anhänger verliert. Da die Reliant mittlerweile kampfunfähig ist, aktiviert Khan mit letzter Kraft das Genesis-Projektil, um Kirk mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Jedoch setzt Spock seinem Leben ein Ende, als es ihm gelingt, den defekten Warpantrieb der Enterprise wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen, wodurch das Schiff im letzten Moment vor der Explosionswelle des Projektils flüchten kann. ( ) Zerstörung [[Datei:Enterprise Zerstörung 2.jpg|thumb|Die Zerstörung der Enterprise.]] Nach ihrer offiziellen Außerdienststellung im Jahr 2285 wird das Schiff von Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Scotty und Chekov aus dem Raumdock der Erde entführt, um mit ihr zum Planeten Genesis zu fliegen. Entsprechend der Außerdienststellung wurde bereits ein Teil der Systeme demontiert. Als man dann im Orbit um Genesis nicht auf die erwartete [[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]] trifft, sondern auf einen getarnten klingonischen Bird of Prey, sind die wenigen Offiziere an Bord sowie der Automatisierungscomputer der Lage nicht gewachsen. thumb|left|Das Ende einer Legende. Der Captain und seine Crew nehmen Abschied. Da der Automatisierungscomputer während des darauf folgenden Gefechts zerstört wird, sind daraufhin die Verteidigungssysteme der Enterprise nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Da Kirk mit seinen wenigen Führungsoffizieren nicht in der Lage ist, das schwer beschädigte Schiff zu halten, beschließt er das Schiff zu zerstören, indem er die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert und somit gleichzeitig auch einen Großteil der gegnerischen Besatzung töten kann, die sich zuvor als Entertrupp an Bord des Sternenflottenschiffes beamt. Kirks Strategie geht schließlich auf und es gelingt ihnen sogar, das klingonische Schiff zu kapern, um damit Spocks wiederbelebten Körper nach Vulkan zu bringen. ( ) Erstkontakte * siehe Erstkontakte der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Hintergrundinformationen * Im Laufe der verschiedenen Serien und Kinofilme entstanden vier verschiedene Modelle des Originaltyps: * Für den Pilotfilm wurde ein drei Fuß (etwa 90 cm) langes Modell gebaut, welches sich durch glatte Abschlüsse an den Warpgondeln sowie den hohen Brückenaufbau leicht erkennen lässt. Für den zweiten Pilotfilm wurde ein zweites, 11 Fuß (ca. 3,35 m) langes Modell angefertigt, das zunächst den Spezifikationen des kleinen Vorbilds entsprach. * Das existierende Modell wurde jedoch leicht modifiziert, als Star Trek in Serie ging. Der Brückenaufbau wurde abgeflacht, der Navigationsdeflektor verkleinert, die Spitzen von den Bussardkollektoren entfernt und zusätzlich die Warpgondeln mit einer Halbkugel versehen. Außerdem wurde es ermöglicht, das Innere des Schiffes zu beleuchten, dafür mussten einige Fenster umgesetzt werden. Im Laufe der Serie wurden jedoch beide Modelle zeitgleich genutzt und vielfach Aufnahmen recycelt. * Für Star Trek XI wurde eine neue Enterprise entworfen, die der alten zwar ähnelt, aber viel moderner ist Datei:Enterprise (Käfig).jpg|Modell aus Der Käfig. Datei:Enterprise Variante 2.jpg|Pilotfilm-Varianten. Datei:Planet Gothos Janus-VI M-113.jpg|Modell der Serie. * Ein neues Modell wurde dann für die Serie gebaut – noch nicht als Computermodell, sondern erneut als Studiomodell. Es wurde lediglich für die Jubiläumsepisode angefertigt, da die alten Aufnahmen ungeeignet waren. Datei:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701).jpg|Das neue Modell für . Datei:Enterprise_CGI.jpg|Das aktuelle CGI-Modell für . Datei:Enterprise_CGI_Remaster.jpg|Das Modell für TOS - Remastered. * Für die Abschlusseinstellung der -Episode entstand die Enterprise dann vollständig im Computer. Dies bot sich an, da bereits ein Modell für die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] existierte, welche in dem Doppelteiler einige Episoden zuvor über weite Strecken gezeigt wurde. Fußnoten Externe Links ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ro:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) Enterprise, USS (NCC-1701)